This invention relates to security apparatus, and is particularly concerned with apparatus for attachment to components of a personal computer to deter their unauthorized removal.
Unauthorized removal of components of personal computers represents a major security problem in certain institutions, such as colleges, where there are not elaborate security measures restricting access to the institution so that the institution is, in effect, open to the public, and the legitimate users of the institution may need access to personal computers in order to carry out their studies.
Many attempts have been made to provide security devices that will deter unauthorized removal of a component of a personal computer. However, many devices are inconvenient and inefficient.
Raskin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,616, discloses locking apparatus for an office machine, such as a typewriter. A frame is attached to the underside of the machine, and a bolt projects downwardly from the frame. The bolt extends through a hole in a desk, and a locking barrel is fitted to the bolt. In this manner, the office machine is securely attached to the desk yet can be removed without damaging the desk by use of an appropriate key. A disadvantage of the device shown by Raskin is that the user of the machine is not able to adjust the position of the machine to suit his comfort and convenience.
Singer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,224, discloses a typewriter swivel lock mount which is somewhat similar to that shown by Raskin except that it permits limited movement of the machine.
Bahner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,231, discloses a stand for securing a small, portable device, such as a calculator, to a desk. A flexible cable is releasably attached to the portable device and extends downwardly through the stand and a hole in a desk. At its lower end, the cable is provided with a bar formed with holes to accommodate a padlock. When the portable device is mounted in the stand and the padlock is installed, the cable cannot be detached from the portable device.
D'Amore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,840, discloses a security system for an office machine, in which a security plate is fixed to the machine and a cable is used to attach the security plate to a desk.
Finkel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,637, discloses a locking device for an office machine. The locking device comprises a first plate that is attached to the underside of the machine and a second plate that is secured to the surface of a desk. When the first plate is placed on top of the second plate, the two plates can be releasably locked together.
Most personal computers that are in use comprise a processing unit and various peripheral devices, such as printers, keyboards and displays. The security devices described above are not adapted to this type of computer, in that one security device would be required to secure each component of the computer. Further, the devices shown by Raskin and Singer for example, are not readily applicable to securing a display device, which is typically placed on top of the processing unit.